


Scittles tastes like One Direction

by Shiner



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Non-Supernatural Beacon Hills, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiner/pseuds/Shiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell is a Stiles?" he said, through hazy consciousness. Stiles looked insulted and let go of Scott’s hand. Scott immediately grasped Stiles’ wrist, and pulled him closer as he sat up. Then, they were kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I know we only met but let's pretend it's love

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten feedback about the whole plot being a bit rushed, everything was a bit sudden, but keep in mind Scott is completely wasted and his brain literally can't keep up with what's happening, I swear it'll be better in future chapters.

Scott met Stiles at a party. They were 16, and he was all pouty lips, jaw, and moles. He may have been awkward and clumsy, but Scott was sold. He walked (more like staggered— he was pretty wasted) over to the pretty boy wearing way too much clothing for his liking. He had possibly not seen the ledge separating the living room and the kitchen which may have led to him falling forward, face first into someone’s chest. Someone, of course, being the pretty boy he’d been eyeing all night. He looked up. The boy appeared to be saying something, but he couldn’t hear anything over the One Direction music blasting through the room, his pounding headache, and his own embarrassment.

"Scott," he said, because at the moment he felt it was very important if he did pass out that at least the boy knew his name. And he might have passed out because the next thing he knew he was laying on the counter with a pair of brown eyes looking down at him. He felt something wet on his forehead, which he presumed was a cloth, and a hand on his arm. The boy smiled when he saw Scott was conscious. "Stiles," he said. The boy’s name appeared to be Stiles. Stiles was the name of the boy he’d been staring at all night.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" he said, through hazy consciousness. Stiles looked insulted and let go of Scott’s hand. Scott immediately grasped Stiles’ wrist, and pulled him closer as he sat up. Then, they were kissing. It was possibly not the best kiss Scott had ever given as it was more him attacking Stiles’ mouth out of drunken lust, but the other boy didn’t mind. Stiles got between Scott’s legs— and Scott responded by wrapping his legs around Stiles’ waist. They somehow managed to navigate to a bedroom, or at least what appeared to be a bedroom. It turned out to be a closet. But they couldn’t be bothered to find a proper bedroom, so Stiles just pinned Scott against the wall and drove Scott insane with his tongue, and his lips, and the obscene sounds he was making.

Stiles eventually let Scott down, only to grind his dick against his thigh and vice-versa. Scott was positive he was going to cum on the spot. Somehow, he managed to get Stiles’ shirt off and his magically removed, so were their pants, and suddenly they were naked. Stiles sank down to his knees, and Scott really liked where this was going. Stiles wrapped his hand around Scott’s semi and stroked it a few times before licking the tip. He licked down to the base before taking the whole length in his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, still weary, before Scott grabbed his hair and started thrusting into his mouth.

It only took a few thrusts before Scott felt his orgasm approaching. Stiles must have noticed Scott’s dick twitching in his mouth, because he got his hair loose from Scott’s grip and stood back up again. Stiles roughly turned Scott around— which admittedly turned him on more than he’d admit— and started grinding his dick against Scott’s ass. Scott let out a moan as Stiles panted against his neck, starting to nibble at Scott’s ear.

"You’ve got such a cute ass. Been staring at it all night, just wishing to have my way with it." Scott let out another moan at the sound of Stiles’ voice, raspy and dark. "You’d like that wouldn’t you? Want me to pound into you so hard you can walk straight for the rest of the week. Isn’t that right? I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s okay too." Scott let out a frustrated sigh at that last part.

"For fuck’s sake, Stiles, just get the condom and lube from my back pocket and fuck me already."

"Yeah, okay, I can do that."

Scott whimpered a bit at the sudden lack of contact, and he felt a shiver go down his spine. He relaxed again when he felt a large hand spreading his ass cheeks and two fingers teasing his hole. He turned his head to see Stiles staring intently at his ass, and then smirking at Scott before pushing his fingers in. Scott let out a gasp, and leaned his forehead against the wall when Stiles started to move his fingers at a slow, steady pace. By the time Stiles added a third finger he was going at a speed Scott believed to be humanly impossible, but that might just be the alcohol talking. He was getting restless, and he started to hump the wall, craving friction. Stiles deliberately grabbed Scott’s hips and pulled him away from the wall. Stiles, whose hands were occupied keeping Scott in place, took this opportunity of control to aline his dick with Scott’s hole and trust into him in one smooth motion.

Scott made a sound and felt the immediate burn sizzle away to white, hot pleasure. Stiles was big, bigger-than-Scott big, and Scott was proud to say he was bigger than average, so Stiles was pretty damn big.

After awhile, Scott got annoyed at how slowly Stiles was going. He started grinding back on him until Stiles got the message and pounded into him with a force he wouldn’t think a lanky guy like Stiles would have. Stiles hit Scott’s prostate almost repeatedly and Scott let out a moan every time. Stiles’ breath hitched and Scott could tell he was as close as he was. He grabbed one of Stiles’ hand and led it to his dick, and Stiles started to stroke Scott in time with his thrusts and Scott’s senses intensified. He felt every inch of his body where Stiles was touching him, everything became ridiculously bright, and the last thing he heard before he climaxed was a line from the music still playing just outside, “I know we only met but let’s pretend it’s love,” and Scott may or may not have cummed all over the closet wall. He heard Stiles whisper his name into his ear before pulling out and catching Scott when his knees buckled. He lowered them both until they were sitting on the floor.

"Dude, that was awesome," Scott said, and turned to look Stiles. He was holding back a laugh, "What?" Scott asked.

"Who the fuck sings One Direction when they come?" Stiles said, letting out the chuckle.

"Huh?"

“‘I know we only met but let’s pretend it’s love’?” Stiles was full-out laughing by now, and Scott could feel himself blushing.

"Oh right." Stiles just laughed some more until he nudged Scott in the arm and said, "Come on, let’s get dressed so I can drive you home and give you my number, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay."

 


	2. You're my kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, grinning like an idiot, applauded him. “I can’t believe you just serenaded me with One Direction.” 
> 
> "It was only fair! Oh, and we can go back to kissing now. Like, if you want to, I mean you don’t have—"

Scott didn’t call Stiles for a week, partly because he still wasn’t sure if anything actually happened, or that the number in his phone was something he made up when he was drunk— and partly because he had no idea what to say. That is, until the next Monday, when a new boy joined his class. And suddenly Scott felt like he’d stepped right of a High School Musical movie, because there he was. The boy with the pouty lips, moles and jaw. He gave Scott a smirk, sitting down in front of him. Scott dropped his pencil out of pure shock and Stiles bent down to get it for him, whispering a ‘hey,’ then turning back towards the teacher. Scott got a text 3 minutes later. 

_Fancy meeting you here ;)_

_What are you doing here???_

_I go to school here? Moved here last month, the party you went to was supposed to be my welcoming party. Too bad I spent half the night in the closet.._

Scott’s dick twitched at that— memories resurfacing from the party. He didn’t remember much, but he distinctly recalled not being able to walk properly for days following.  _That_  received some concerned looks from Finstock. Scott didn’t know how to reply to the text, so he just waited until the lesson was over.

It seemed to take forever, and when it ended he ran out and pulled Stiles aside the second he could.

"I don’t think it would be wise to have round 2 at school…" Stiles said. Scott became suddenly aware of how close they were. He let go of Stiles and opened his mouth to say something, but Stiles spoke up again.

"Look, I’ve got a free period, so unless you’ve got something better to do… mind showing me around?" He put on a cautious smile and Scott couldn’t help but laugh at his adorableness.

"Yeah, sure."

Scott had shown Stiles half of the left wing when Stiles stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He suddenly looked much less confident.

"These halls all look the same, can you show me something else?"

"Like, what?" Scott asked, bewildered.

"I don’t know… Something more private?"

"There’s the locker rooms?"

"Perfect," he said, smirking as Scott grabbed him by the arm and pulled him downstairs.

When they were alone in the locker room, Scott pinned Stiles against the wall and kissed him hard. Stiles pushed him back. “Hey, hey, as much as I love this whole dominant alpha-male thing you got going on, I actually wanted to show you something.” Stiles positioned himself in the middle of the room and cleared his throat.

_"I’ve tried playing it cool_

_But when I’m looking at you_

_I can’t ever be brave_

_'Cause you make my heart race_

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You’re my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can’t breathe_

_Something’s gotta give now_

_'Cause I’m dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_'Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my **bed**  instead_

_I don’t, I don’t, don’t know what it is_

_But I **need**  that one thing_

_And you’ve got that **one thing** ”_

Scott, grinning like an idiot, applauded him. “I can’t believe you just serenaded me with One Direction.” 

"It was only fair! Oh, and we can go back to kissing now. Like, if you want to, I mean you don’t have—"

Scott cut him off by kissing him again. At first it was a bit harsh and toothy, but then Stiles’ lips relaxed and it became gentle and sweet.

Until it started getting hot.

Stiles’ tongue ran across Scott’s bottom lip, coaxing him to open his mouth. Stiles’ tongue was fucking brilliant, and Scott started thinking of what it was capable of. His dick instantly hardened at the thought of Stiles’ mouth around it. 

Scott broke away from the kiss just long enough to take his shirt off, before Stiles pulled him back in by his waistband. His erection was clearly visible by now, but Stiles didn’t seem to mind, pushing him against the wall and grinding on him. Scott had to admit he’d missed this— like a lot.

He’d also missed the feel of Stiles’ naked skin, and he was not getting nearly enough of that. He started unbuttoning Stiles’ shirt— admittedly a lot less difficult when you can see them and you’re not drunk with lust. He sighed when he finally got Stiles’ shirt off, half in relief— he’d managed to unbutton it properly— and half because this was the first time he’d been able to appreciate Stiles’ slightly toned torso in better lighting. He started kissing down Stiles’ stomach, dipping his tongue into Stiles’ belly button, following the thin trail of hair leading into his pants. He undid Stiles’ fly and pulled down his pants, followed by his boxers.

Stiles’ dick sprung up towards his stomach, and Scott swore he’d never seen anything more beautiful. He tentatively licked up to Stiles’ leaking slit and grinned at the groan Stiles made. He licked again and again, before taking the head into his mouth. Stiles’ was a lot quieter than Scott was, but what he lacked in vocal response he made up in physical response.

Stiles had brought his hand down to Scott’s head and was tugging firmly at his hair— he seemed to struggle at keeping his hips still. Scott pulled Stiles’ hips forward to signal it was okay, and that was all Stiles needed. He started thrusting and Scott might have almost choked at some points, but he didn’t mind. The feeling of Stiles taking control was ridiculously hot. Scott could tell Stiles was about to lose it, his mouth hanging open, cheeks stained red. He’d stopped trying to keep his eyes on Scott and instead he squeezed them shut.

Scott felt Stiles’ dick twitch in his mouth, and it took one last thrust before Stiles was coming down Scott’s throat. 

Then the bell ringed. And Scott had never hated a sound more in his life. He had a test in Econ next, and was still painfully hard. He quickly rose to his feet and was about to explain his situation when Stiles started kissing him again, palming Scott through his jeans. 

Eventually, Scott managed to pull away, and Stiles looked a mixture of frustrated, hurt, and confused.

"As much as I’d love to continue this, I have an Econ test I really need to pass, or else I might fail the class and I promised my mom I’d get my grades up and, yeah… sorry."

"Nah man, that was awesome, I just… wish I could repay the favor." Stiles’ voice dropped ever so slightly at that last part, and Scott’s eyes widened.

"Meet me in the parking lot after school, I’ll take you to my place. We can study for the history test on Thursday," Scott said, moving to leave. He was already halfway out the door when Stiles replied.

"Yeah okay, but I don’t know if my dad’ll let me, I still have some unpacking to do, and it’s my first day at school and he’ll want to know how it went and I need to—"

"It wasn’t a question."

Scott left with that, slightly baffled at his own confidence. He was definitely looking forward to this afternoon. He was also definitely late for Econ, and he sprinted down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, been busy with school and stuff, but I should be a bit better when it comes to posting, after this week. Thanks to my wonderful beta-readers: Ember, Kat and Sophia <3


	3. We got to live before we get older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was busy taking chem notes when he felt a paper ball hit the back of his neck. It bounced down next to his chair and he picked it up, unfolded it to reveal a note: “COCKSUCKER.” The lump that had formed in his throat earlier became unbearable. He’d forgotten not all of California was as open-minded as LA, and it really sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fair warning this chapter is teens up, and includes homophobia and homophobic slurs*

Stiles got his books out of his locker, suddenly feeling a presence behind him.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Scott asked, putting his arm around Stiles. Stiles reached up for his hand, but Scott pulled back, hesitant, before intertwining his fingers with Stiles’. Two boys in varsity jackets walked past, glaring at them. The taller one mumbled something under his breath and the other started laughing.

Stiles suddenly felt like a bug under a microscope as he felt the eyes of his peers judging him silently across the hall. He let go of Scott’s hand.

“Hey, I’ve got to get to chemistry, so I’ll talk to you at lunch.” Stiles fumbled to get his hands in his pockets before jogging in the direction of his classroom.

***

Stiles was busy taking chem notes when he felt a paper ball hit the back of his neck. It bounced down next to his chair and he picked it up, unfolded it to reveal a note: “COCKSUCKER.” The lump that had formed in his throat earlier became unbearable. He’d forgotten not all of California was as open-minded as LA, and it really sucked.

He heard a few snickers behind him before he crumpled the paper back up and put it in his bag. It felt like fire in his hands. He turned back to finish taking notes, and the bell rang.

The sound was music to his ears.

***

His next lesson was AP English, which wasn’t too bad. He was one of two guys in a classroom full of girls. They just talked a lot about shipping and how they wanted him to come shopping with them this weekend. Stiles started to think he preferred the blatant homophobia over the fetishizing and stereotyping.

One of the girls called them out on it, but the other girls instantly attacked her, calling her a dyke.

“You wish,” she snapped back, and that seemed to shut them up. She was pretty with red hair and brown eyes, and she reminded him of a girl he liked back in LA. She smiled at him before turning back to the other girls, planning a party the upcoming weekend. The class went slowly, and he was glad when it was over so he could thank the girl— maybe even get her name.

“No problem, some girls are just immature bigots. You’re Stiles, right? The guy who’s party I went to?” she asked with a newfound interest in Stiles.

"Yeah, that’s me. I didn’t see you there, what’s your name?" Stiles replied.  

"That could have something to do with you spending the entire night in a closet with the co-captain of the Lacrosse team,” she said, smirking. 

"So you heard about that?" Stiles trailed off, his gaze falling to the floor.  

"Please, half the school heard about it. You’re the guy that managed to turn the poster boy of heterosexuality. I mean, damn, you should get a medal," the girl said, putting her books back in her locker.  

"Uh, thanks?" he said, looking up from the floor. 

"Don’t mention it. Anyways, I’ve got a lunch date, so I’ll see you around?" she said, applying a new layer of lipgloss before slamming the locker shut. 

"Yeah, okay."   

"By the way, I’m Lydia," the girl said, strutting off to the cafeteria.

That reminded him of the promise he’d made to Scott. He hurried off to his locker to put his stuff away before entering the cafeteria himself. It took him awhile to spot Scott sitting at a crowded table. He recognized a few people from the party, and there was Lydia sitting next to the guy he suspected sent him the note in Chemistry.

He grabbed lunch before cautiously approaching the table. Lydia coughed and they all went quiet once they noticed Stiles standing there. Scott turned around and grinned at him.  

"Hey, there you are! I was just telling Kira about you,” Scott said, patting the seat between him and a cute girl— Kira, probably— with Marvel leggings. Stiles sat down as Scott started introducing everyone.  

"Everybody, this is Stiles. Stiles, this is Kira, Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Cora and Malia,” Scott said, pointing to each of them in turn.  

"Yeah, we’ve met." Lydia smirked, flipping her hair.  

They started talking about where he went to school in LA and how it was to move away from all of his friends. It felt nice, and the lump in his throat would almost be gone if it weren’t for the way Jackson kept glaring at him.  

***

After they’d eaten, Scott and Stiles made plans to study together after school.

"Hey, you okay?" Scott asked, giving Stiles the famous puppy dog look that Allison wouldn’t shut up about, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it’s just… things are so different here." Stiles shrugged Scott’s hand off.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"It’s nothing, don’t worry about it." Stiles started to walk away when he felt a hand holding on to his bicep.

"It’s obviously something. Tell me, please?"

Stiles looked up at those goddamn puppy dog eyes and gave in.”It’s just that everybody stares at me, and just— Some guys, I think Jackson was behind it, threw this at me.” Stiles took the scrunched up piece of paper out of his bag and handed it to Scott.

Stiles could feel the lump return and he was almost on the brink of tears.  _This is stupid, it’s just a joke, why do I even care? Get it together, Stiles._  Scott’s eyes widened as he read the note and saw the look on Stiles’ face.

"Hey, hey. It’s alright. Who cares what they think? As some wise british men once said, ‘Don’t look back, live your life, even if it’s only for tonight.’”

Stiles started to laugh through his tears. ”Who the fuck sings One Direction when they’re comforting someone?” Stiles full out laughed now, and so did Scott, wrapping his arms around Stiles.

Stiles could get used to this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I finally posted the third chapter. Hope you like it thanks to Ember and Ursula for being amazingly helpful betas <3 You can find me on tumblr at: queerasmisfits.tumblr.com


	4. Hit the pedal, heavy metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What? Is something wrong?" Scott’s voice sounded as wounded as he looked.
> 
> "Nothing, you just caught me off guard," Stiles replied, pulling Scott in by his waist.
> 
> "You sure?" Scott furrowed his eyebrows as if he was looking for a trace of doubt on Stiles’ face.
> 
> "Scott?" he replied, kissing him lightly.
> 
> “Mhmm?”
> 
> "I want you to rock me,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this whole chapter is just porn.

Scott rode his bike to his house and Stiles followed, parking his jeep in the driveway and almost crashing into the potted plant by the path. Scott’s house was relatively big and homey. It reminded Stiles of Scott, open and welcoming with a hint of mystery, as if there was always something left to figure out.

Scott showed him his bedroom, easily twice the size of Stiles’—and Stiles thought his room was big. Stiles was about to say something about it, when Scott closed the door behind him and pinned Stiles against it, kissing him as if it was required to live. Stiles, startled, pushed Scott back. He immediately resumed his “wounded puppy” look.

"What? Is something wrong?" Scott’s voice sounded as wounded as he looked.

"Nothing, you just caught me off guard," Stiles replied, pulling Scott in by his waist.

"You sure?" Scott furrowed his eyebrows as if he was looking for a trace of doubt on Stiles’ face.

"Scott?" he replied, kissing him lightly.

“Mhmm?”

"I want you to rock me," Stiles whispered in to Scott’s ear, nibbling slightly on his lobe. Scott let out a moan in response and dragged Stiles to the bed.

Stiles crowded over Scott, enjoying the sight of Scott beneath him. He leaned down to kiss him again. Scott was eager and compliant, biting at Stiles’ bottom lip before slipping his tongue into his mouth. Stiles thought he’d never be sick of the little sounds Scott made, how his lips felt, the way his hips bucked up, hoping for some sort of friction. Stiles refused to give it to him, wanting this to drag out as long as possible.

Eventually Scott got frustrated and rolled them over so he was on top, grinding down desperately on Stiles. Stiles’ let out a groan, and felt himself grow instantly harder. Scott tore at the hem of Stiles’ t-shirt. Stiles got the hint and took off his shirt, as well as his pants, and Scott followed suit. Stiles took advantage of the distraction and rolled them over again.

The view allowed him to fully appreciate Scott’s amazing abs. Appreciating meaning kissing over every inch of skin on Scott’s torso, stopping only to leave a hickey by his collarbones. Stiles took Scott’s nipple into his mouth, enjoying the moan he let out.

He trailed downwards, kissing down Scott’s v-lines before mouthing at the bulge in his boxers. Scott bucked towards Stiles’ mouth, and Stiles placed his hands on his hips to hold him down. He licked at the head poking out of Scott’s boxers before coming back up to kiss Scott on the mouth.

“Cocktease,” Scott whimpered.

"I meant it when I said I wanted you to fuck me."

"Really? Because I heard ‘rock me’,” Scott retorted, rolling them over again.

“Hit the pedal, heavy metal." Stiles smirked as Scott started to pull down his briefs, stroking lightly over his shaft. He groaned and pulled at Scott’s boxers, cursing Calvin Klein for their ridiculously formfitting underwear and the way they looked on Scott’s body, not to mention how difficult they were to get off him. Scott took care of it however, and located the lube and condoms in his bedside table. Stiles couldn’t see much of what happened next, but he did jump at the cold sensation on his hole.

"Damn, that shit is cold," Stiles yelped.

"Sorry," Scott said, amused.

"Yeah, you look real sorry," Stiles snapped, and Scott leaned down to kiss him, probably just to shut him up.

Stiles felt Scott’s fingers circling his rim again, before pressing one in and making him gasp. Scott started fingering him, licking up the base of his dick, kissing the head, then making his way up Stiles’ body. Stiles’ would scream if he could, but he felt utterly paralyzed from the pleasure Scott was giving him.

Scott was halfway up his torso by now. Stiles’ was generally quite insecure about his body, but he couldn’t get himself to care at this point. Scott was murmuring things like “beautiful” and “so damn sexy” into his skin. He inserted another finger, and Stiles swore he would kill Scott if he didn’t get in him soon.

Scott, evidently reading his mind, pulled out his fingers to open the condom and roll it on his dick, lining up with Stiles’ entrance. Suddenly Stiles felt like the urgent one, bucking his hips and look pleadingly at Scott, finally croaking out a “Please.”

That seemed to do it, because suddenly Scott was thrusting into him, hard. Scott looked apologetic, but Stiles just replied with “Yes, please, go, hard,” not able to articulate an actual sentence as Scott started to ram into him again. Sure, it burned, but he loved every second of it. The moans Scott let out, the warm feeling building up in his balls and the bottom of his stomach. Stiles knew he wasn’t going to last long, but it didn’t look like Scott was going to either.

He was initially quite shocked at Scott’s extensive vocabulary of vulgar language, and perhaps it was a mixture of those words, the way he moaned Stiles’ name and the hand that came down to stroke his cock, but he was coming, hard. Screaming as he did, screaming Scott’s name. Scott leaned down to kiss Stiles as he came inside of him. He whispered his name into Stiles’ ear, his voice wrecked and dark.

Stiles decided he could get used to the way Scott looked at him when he came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting a bit late, had some technical issues. Thanks again to Ember for being an amazing beta, I may or may not have become slightly dependent on her though...


	5. Crazy in love, dancing on the ceiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day was sadly not as great as the previous evening, as Jackson somehow became even more of an ass. It was during lacrosse tryouts. Stiles had been pretty decent at field hockey at his last school, so he thought lacrosse couldn’t be too different. He was wrong, obviously, but if the humiliation of failing epically a million times wasn’t enough, he had to suffer through Jackson’s aggressive tackles and homophobic slurs, while the coach did about nothing to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for late update, busy week with my birthday and me being away, and then my primary beta being gone added to the difficulties, but here ya go. (It's also mainly dialogue, so sorry about that)

"So…" Stiles trailed off, stroking Scott’s bicep absentmindedly.

"So?" Scott raised his head off the pillow to look Stiles in the eye.

"Is this like a thing now? Are we— are we a thing?"

"Well, I hope so, because I told my mom my boyfriend was coming for dinner." Scott scrunched up his face and kissed Stiles’ nose.

"You told your mother about me? I’m flattered," Stiles replied, heavy on the sarcasm, his hand across his chest. Scott chuckled and slapped Stiles arm away playfully.

"How could I not? She pressured it out of me."

"What I would give to see how that conversation played out." Stiles smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, but now you have to tell your parents about us." Stiles smirk dropped, and his face went cold.

"Parent," he corrected softly.

"What?"

"My mom’s not… here, anymore." The words came out sort of choked, and Stiles hated how Scott could always make him feel vulnerable.

"Oh, I’m sorry." Scott looked genuinely concerned, puppy dog eyes and all.

"No, it’s okay, it was a while ago… Better you know now, from me, than bringing it up with my dad." Stiles shrugged it off.

"So I am going to meet your dad," Scott said smugly, and the tension building in the room was instantly relieved.

"Well I have to show off my gorgeous boyfriend, don’t I?"

“Mhmm… I love when you say that.” Scott, propped up on his elbow, leaned down to kiss Stiles.

"What? Boyfriend? Sugar? Honey bear, sweetheart,  _lover._ ” Stiles took hold of Scott’s hips and situated him over himself.

"Yes, all of that." Scott’s breathing became quicker as he kissed down Stiles’ neck. “Well okay, maybe not honey bear, but–”

"Whatever you want  _sugar_ ,” Stiles moaned. 

When Scott was halfway down Stiles’ chest, a car pulled into the driveway. Scott jumped up from the bed and hurried to the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Shit, that’s my mom. We should probably get dressed," he said, pulling his boxers up his legs.

"What about a shower?" Stiles questioned, cursing Scott’s mom for making Scott cover up his amazing body.

"We don’t have time. Here." Scott threw Stiles’ clothes at him.

Scott was halfway out the door when Stiles had finally gotten his clothes on. They walked down the stairs and greeted Scott’s mom at the door. She carried a bag of what looked like Mexican takeout.

"Hi, mom." Scott beamed at his mother.

"Hi, Scott and…?" The woman raised an eyebrow in Stiles’ direction.

"Stiles," he said, uncharacteristically shy.

"Ah, you’re the guy who’s stolen my son’s heart," Scott’s mom said.

"Mom, you promised!" Scott groaned.

"Sorry, honey, but he’s adorable," Melissa replied, turning to Stiles. "You like Mexican, right?"

"Yeah, sure, what are we having?" Stiles was feeling a bit more comfortable around the foreign woman, especially as she’d just called him "adorable."

"Enchiladas. Come help set the table. Oh— I’m Melissa by the way."

Dinner went surprisingly well. Melissa was super nice, and Stiles got to hear a bunch of embarrassing stories about Scott. Stiles particularly liked when Scott would get all embarrassed and turn red.  _Now that’s adorable_ , he thought to himself. The enchiladas were amazing— the ones he has with his dad has zero spices and all the meat replaced with tofu. He doesn’t mind it too much, but the change was nice.

***

After dinner, Stiles offered to help Melissa with the dishes while Scott cleared the table. 

"So, Scott mentioned you just moved here. Where from?"

"Malibu, LA," Stiles replied, it was semi-automatic at this point.

"Why’d you move?"

"Stuff happened, my dad thought it’d be best with a change in scenery."

"I understand. We all get like that sometimes, but I’m glad you did. Scott hasn’t looked this happy in a while." Melissa beamed at him, before leaning in, face turning serious. "But as his parent I must warn you: if you hurt him, I won’t forgive you. Regardless of how adorable you are. Capiche?”

"Got it, yep, no hurting Scott, not that I was planning to, but y’know—" Stiles realized he was babbling, ending his train of thought with a simple "I won’t," instead.

"Good. Now you can finish the dishes while I get the brownies out." Melissa winked at him, turning around and reaching for the oven mitt.

***

Once the cake was out of the oven and cut, everyone took a piece and sat themselves on the couch to catch the newest episode of Orphan Black. Stiles ended up with his arm around Scott and Scott’s legs halfway across his lap. He gave up on resisting the urge to kiss Scott’s neck, so he did, and then he did it again, and again, and at what he believed to be the 27th kiss, Scott let out a moan.

Melissa, without missing a beat, let out an exasperated sigh. “Come on guys, I’m trying to pretend you didn’t have sex right before I got here, and you’re not making it very easy for me.” Scott dropped his legs to the ground, his face turning red again. Stiles decided that now was probably a good time to go home. Scott followed him out the door and gave him a last kiss good night.

"See ya tomorrow, sweetie." Stiles blew him a last kiss before getting in his jeep and driving off.

***

The following day was sadly not as great as the previous evening, as Jackson somehow became even more of an ass. It was during lacrosse tryouts. Stiles had been pretty decent at field hockey at his last school, so he thought lacrosse couldn’t be too different. He was wrong, obviously, but if the humiliation of failing epically a million times wasn’t enough, he had to suffer through Jackson’s aggressive tackles and homophobic slurs, while the coach did about nothing to stop it.

They did one-on-one goal shooting, and Stiles tried to score a goal, but the ball went kind of the opposite direction. Luckily, Scott was the one in goal, so he gave him a reassuring smile and a thumbs up, which made Stiles feel a hell of a lot better.

That was, until Jackson decided to open his stupid mouth. “Hey Stilinski, I know you’re bent and all, but you could at least try to through the ball straight.”

Every sense of calm Stiles might of had was suddenly replaced with white hot rage. Stiles charged right for his stupid face and was about to slam his fist into Jackson’s stupid nose so that his stupid parents would have to pay for a stupid nose job— when he felt two familiar hands on his shoulders, pulling him back gently. Stiles realized that guys like Jackson didn’t deserve the satisfaction of sending guys like Stiles to the principal’s office for something they started. Then, the coach finally interfered.

"Look Stilinski, I know Jackson can be a bit of a jackass sometimes, but we have a zero tolerance rule. Which means if you have get violent again, you’ll be off the team,” the coach’s voice was surprisingly calm.

"Wait, so does that mean I’m on the team?” Stiles asked in total shock. “But I missed every shot…”

"You’ve got potential, and if letting Greenberg stay on the team, then you sure as hell will be too.” Coach smiled at him, patted him on the back, and dismissed them to the changing rooms.

***

Stiles took a while to get dressed after tryouts, and he could tell Scott was fidgeting.

"Dude, if you’ve got somewhere else to be, just go. I’ll be fine alone for a few minutes," Stiles said, frustrated with Scott’s restlessness. Maybe he was finally realizing how it must be to be around Stiles for an extended amount of time.

"You sure? It’s just that my mom wanted me to come straight home after tryouts, and after what happened yesterday… I don’t want to push it." Stiles smiled at the adorably concerned tone in Scott’s voice.

"Yeah, I’m sure I’ll survive without you. I mean it’ll be tough, of course, but I’ll fight through it." Stiles grinned.

"Yeah, okay, but Skype tonight?”

"It’s a date," Stiles replied, and Scott kissed him goodbye before dragging his stuff with him.

***

Stiles just finished putting his lacrosse (or in his case, field hockey) clothes in his bag, when the last few people trickled out of the changing rooms. Jackson approached him.

"You know Finnstock only let you on the team because you’re a fag, right?” he sneered at Stiles, and Stiles couldn’t help himself, shoving Jackson up against the lockers.

"What is your problem with me?" he yelled at him.

"It’s nothing personal, I swear." The fear was evident in Jackson’s voice as his body tensed beneath Stiles’ grip.

"Right, no. It’s not my personality you hate, just my sexual orientation."

"Look, I’m not—" Jackson had obviously lost the confident persona he usually put on, but Stiles couldn’t bring himself to care.

"Not what? Homophobic? Really? Because the last time I checked, cocksucker was a homophobic slur right under fag, faggot, fairy and the countless other things you’ve called me in the past week. I really don’t understand why Lydia is going out with the likes of you."

"I’m bi," Jackson let out as if it was some dark revelation that would somehow clear everything up. Stiles was slightly surprised, but the initial shock wore off.

"Yeah? So am I. Is that supposed to make me empathize with you? Make up for all the shit you put me through?" Stiles felt, if anything, even more angry now.

"My best friend and ex is named Danny. He transferred a year ago, because of the homophobia. I can’t transfer because it would go against my scholarship contract with Berkeley, and the only way the others would stop attacking me is if I joined them. You were an easy target.”

That’s when something in Stiles snapped. ”You know, when people do something you don’t like, you’re supposed to stand up to them. Not copy them. I don’t feel sorry for you, but then again, I guess I don’t have to, because you do plenty of that for yourself.” Stiles grabbed his bag and stormed out of the locker room.

***

"Hey, babe," Stiles said to the projection of Scott on his laptop screen.

"Hey. So I heard you and Jackson got into a fight in the locker room today.” Scott sounded a strange mixture of concerned and amused.

"Heard? Who from?" Stiles questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Greenberg, who else? What did he do?” Scott asked, mirroring Stiles’ expression.

"Who? Greenberg? He didn’t really do shit, other than being an annoying snitch.”

"You know who I mean. Jackson, what did he do?"

"He just wanted to know how you were in bed. I think he’s a bit jealous," Stiles lied, quite convincingly he thought.

"And what did you say?"

"I said you were better than words."


	6. There's no hiding the smile on your face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can afford to be gay for one night," Stiles whispered into Jackson’s ear so he wouldn’t have to yell over the music. Jackson felt electricity where Stiles’ breath ghosted his ear.
> 
> "Yeah, okay but by Monday I’ll be safely back in the closet.”
> 
> "And I’ll go back to hating you. And grabbing Scott’s butt with my inappropriately fuckable hands,” Stiles smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit of a mess, but bear with me.

Jackson tried to get Danny over his break up, but he’d done nothing but eat ice cream and work out for the past weeks.

He decided the only way to cheer his best friend up was a party. Lydia, being the perfect girlfriend and friend, agreed to host it. There was one condition: she was in charge of the guest list. She didn’t want another bunch of sleazy teenage boys taking advantage of Danny at his lowest point.

Jackson didn’t see a way his plan could backfire.

***

"I was wrong, I was so wrong," he rambled to Danny, busy having eyesex with a senior across the room. “Who even invited him?” He waved in the general direction of Stiles, who was dancing obscenely to the music. He spotted Lydia approaching him, and he quickly pulled her aside to interrogate her.

"Why the fuck did you invite him?”

"Jackson, stop being childish. You might actually get along with him if you gave him a shot. Besides, no one’s forcing you to socialize with him. Just let him be." Lydia was being unreasonable as always, not to mention completely missing the point.

"Why would I ever socialize with him?"

Lydia pursed her lips before making and exasperated sigh. ”Okay, now I  _am_  forcing you to socialize with him, come on,” she said, pushing him in the general direction of Stiles.

"Stiles! You’ve met Jackson, right?" Lydia said. Stiles stopped dancing.

"I believe I have," he said, glaring at Jackson.

"Ah, there’s Allison, I better get her a drink, you guys work out, whatever," Lydia said making her way across the room. “Oh, and have fun!” she called over her shoulder.

"You can leave now, she’s gone," Stiles says, shrugging off Jackson’s attempt at a friendly smile. He was about to go off to a corner somewhere when Jackson grabbed at Stiles’ elbow,

"Wait! Look, I’m sorry for being a dick to you. Can I try to make it up to you? Let me get you a drink. Just, uh, you see that guy over there," Jackson pointed to Danny who waved back at them, "That’s Danny, just wait over by him and I’ll be right back."

***

Jackson returned with two cups and saw Danny and Stiles laughing, abruptly shutting up as they saw him approach.

"Danny. What the hell did you do?” Jackson said, unamused with the current situation.

"Why do you always assume I did something?” Danny questioned, with a too sweet smile.

"Because you always do," Jackson snapped.

"I don’t need you snide remarks, thank you very much. I was just telling Stiles here all the wonderful things you’ve said about him.”

Jackson instantly froze in panic. ”You wouldn’t,” he gritted.

"Ah, don’t worry Jackson. If anything I’m flattered that you find my hands ‘inappropriately fuckable.’ It’s the nicest thing you’ve said about me," Stiles said, but there was an icy undertone that stabbed Jackson in throat. It was uncomfortable and painful and he felt like he had to swallow the pain down to even reply.

"So uhm, here’s your drink. It’s supposed to be plain strawberry punch, but it’s probably been spiked.” Jackson handed the cup to Stiles awkwardly, taking a sip of his own. It burned in the back of his throat— definitely spiked. He thought his throat had had quite enough torture for the evening, so he placed the cup on the dresser.

"How come you didn’t get me a drink? Honestly, you’re the worst friend. I’ll have to go ask the cute guy the corner to get me one instead," Danny walked off, and Jackson was once again alone, with the one person in the entire room he did not want to be alone with. Well, unless they were alone-alone and naked.

Stiles scrunched up his face as he downed the contents of his cup, getting up the courage to say what he was about to say.

"So… you wanna dance?" Stiles questioned, eyebrow arched. Jackson’s heart skipped a beat, and everything seemed perfect for second.  _But what about Scott?_

"To One Direction?" Jackson retorted.  _Damn it, can’t you just be nice_ _for once._

"Come on, you know you love it." Stiles reached for Jackson’s arm and dragged him away from the wall. Jackson sighed and let himself be dragged. They danced kind of awkwardly, Jackson reserved, several feet away from Stiles. Stiles pulled him in closer with a smug grin on his face.

"You can afford to be gay for one night," Stiles whispered into Jackson’s ear so he wouldn’t have to yell over the music. Jackson felt electricity where Stiles’ breath ghosted his ear.

"Yeah, okay but by Monday I’ll be safely back in the closet.”

"And I’ll go back to hating you. And grabbing Scott’s butt with my inappropriately fuckable hands,” Stiles smirked. 

Jackson’s dopamine rush dropped at the sound of that name.

"Where is Scott anyway?" Jackson asked, suddenly noticing the fact that he hadn’t even seen Stiles’ other half all night.

"Studying for the chem test tomorrow. He’s kinda failing. I wanted to help him, but he insisted I get a social life while I still can. Such a sweetie.”  Although Jackson could sense the fake sweetness in Stiles’ tone, he knew the words were true, and it hurt more than Jackson could care to explain.

"Well, does he know you’re out and I want you so bad,” Jackson whispered, singing along to the music, enjoying the feeling of Stiles crowding his personal space. Although his face looked positively distorted at what Jackson just said.

"Dude, I said gay, not predatory. You know I love Scott.” Stiles face then went completely blank,  _shit this kid is expressive_. “Did I just say that? Fuck I need to go tell Scott.” Stiles put his drink away, got his jacket, and came back just to say, “Thanks bro, you were actually decent for a night, but I gotta go tell mah man I love him.”

Stiles pulled Jackson in for hug before sprinting out the door.

***

Jackson decided that he’d take the burning in his throat for the throbbing in his heart any day, so he located his drink, and downed the pinkish liquid. He could still feel the warmth on his chest from when Stiles’ hugged him. 

 _Fuck, I might actually be falling for the kid._  He decided that silly crushes for unavailable guys were stupid and did nothing but make him weak and vulnerable, so he found Danny and got the hell out of the party.

Looked like they’d be each others rebound fuck again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know where I am going with this fic, but thanks again to Ember, who makes it at least coherent.


	7. That little twinkle in your eye, gets me every time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He heard his heart pounding in his ears. After the rumors and what Danny said he didn’t think he had any reason to be jealous— Stiles hated Jackson. At least, Scott thought Stiles hated Jackson, now he wasn’t sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so another explicit chapter. Also homophobia.

On Monday, things were weird.

Stiles acted distant and spent almost all of his time with Lydia. When Scott managed to get Stiles alone, they were surrounded by jocks dishing out homophobic slurs. One approached Stiles and almost hit him.

“Wait!” someone called from the other side of the wall of bodies.

It was Jackson.

"Hey, buddy. Suppose you’d want to beat up this fairy in my place,” the douchewad about to punch Stiles said.

"Actually, I was going to tell you to fuck off and find someone better to pick on." There were mumbles, and a few people shifting where they stood, but no one moved.

"You heard me, fuck off! Unless you want me to get coach to make you all run suicides tomorrow.” People scattered at that, grumbling to each other.

"Hey, dude, thanks," Stiles said, giving Jackson some kind of handshake. "I thought you weren’t coming out of the closet anytime soon.”

Jackson’s jaw clenched at that, then relaxed. ”I’m not, doesn’t mean I have to be an asshat.” Stiles looked up at Jackson in what appeared to be… admiration?

Scott stood frozen in disbelief. He mumbled out a thanks and started walking down the corridor while Stiles talked to Jackson about how tedious the closet was.

He heard his heart pounding in his ears. After the rumors and what Danny said he didn’t think he had any reason to be jealous— Stiles hated Jackson. At least, Scott thought Stiles hated Jackson, now he wasn’t sure. 

"Hey, wait up!" Stiles called behind him, but Scott pretended he didn’t hear him and kept walking. "Yo, pretty boy, what’s the hurry?" Stiles grabbed ahold of Scott’s shoulder when he caught up to him. 

Scott’s face gave him away because suddenly Stiles’ face dropped into a concerned expression.

“What’s up?” Stiles’ voice was soft and quiet now, like when he talked about his mom. Now Scott felt awful.

"I heard what happened at the party and I thought  ’Well that’s just like something you would do,’ but then I talked to Danny and—”

"Wait, since when do you know Danny?” Stiles interrupted.

"Since we used to go to the same school?" Scott replied, giving Stiles a look.

"Yeah, okay, that makes sense.” Scott could see the wheels turning in Stiles’ head. “Wait, you’re not actually jealous of me and Jackson, are you?” Something about Stiles’ tone struck a nerve, and Scott felt the anger resurfacing.

"Why the fuck else would Jackson defend someone other than himself?” Scott spat out.

"People change, Scott." Stiles opened his mouth and closed it again, as if he was about to add something he wouldn’t be able to take back. Something along the lines of  _maybe you should try it some time._

"And I don’t know, maybe he does really have a thing for you.” Stiles shrugged, trying to ease the tension.

"Not according to Danny. I can’t blame him either." Scott had a sullen look on his face. He felt Stiles cupping his chin and lifting his head up before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Scott sunk into the feeling and let all of his mixed-emotions be replaced with the feeling of Stiles. 

The kiss turned into a make-out session and they snuck into a bathroom before anyone had a chance to catch them. Stiles locked the door behind them and shoved Scott up against it, kneeled in front of him.

“We can’t keep hooking up at school,” Scott panted as Stiles palmed him through his jeans with one hand and undid Scott’s fly with the other. He licked the head that was poking out of Scott’s waistband, and then took it into his mouth, sucking on it. He used his tongue to trace the slit while he sucked.

It was clear that Stiles had done this before, which made Scott think of the boys before him, and suddenly the jealously resurfaced, images of other boys’ dicks in the mouth he loved so much. He barely noticed that Stiles had gotten his dick out of his boxers until he licked up the length, following the prominent vein.

Scott let out a moan, then a groan when he thought of Stiles doing this to Jackson, and he grabbed Stiles head and pulled him forward. Stiles gagged, and that snapped Scott out of his jealous rage long enough to make sure Stiles was alright. Stiles just nodded, continuing to bob his head. Scott moaned every time he hit the back of Stiles’ throat. He had to bite down on his fist to make sure he couldn’t be heard from the hallway.

Stiles seemed to be able to tell that Scott was close and pulled away. Scott whimpered, missing Stiles’ mouth already, until he latched his mouth onto Scott’s balls and sucked lightly. He licked until he reached the base of Scott’s dick, and Scott came. It was white and hot and most of the come landed on Stiles’ face, but he felt like he was floating.

When Scott came back to and saw the mess he’d made he almost became hard again instantly. Stiles’ lips were red and swollen, his face painted with Scott’s come, and his hair a mess. Scott helped Stiles up and made him sit on the toilet while he washed his face.

He’d just finished washing Stiles’ face when the bell rang.

“And here I was wishing I could repay the favor…  After school?” Scott offered. Stiles reacted just as he wanted, but then he shook his head and looked down at his feet.

"Sorry, Jackson offered to help me with lacrosse today— but tomorrow, definitely." Stiles sounded sincere, but it still hurt.

"Yeah, okay." Scott smiled sweetly.

"I love you, Scott. See you later," Stiles said, looking into his eyes.

Scott waited for a bit before leaving so it wouldn’t seem suspicious, but then he heard a pair of voices.

"There you are! I was wondering where you got off to."

"Uh, sorry, Jackson, I just had to go to the bathroom," Stiles replied.

"We better get to class or Mr Harris will definitely have us in.”

Two pairs of footsteps faded out, and Scott finally came out of the toilet and ran off to his next lesson.

  _If he’s the reason that you’re leaving me tonight. Spare me what you’re thinking, tell me a lie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah okay, sorry for the late update, I don't actually have an excuse, but I hope you don't mind too much. I was super excited/shocked to see how many people subscribed and I'm super happy about it, you guys are great!! Thanks again to Ember for putting up with me. You can find her at isaacfignewton on tumblr, and me at queerasrunners <3 Thanks for all the support :)


	8. But there's nothing I'm running from

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles decided that that conversation could be reserved for later, right now, he was just happy to have his Scott back.
> 
> Not that Scott was his, but the Scott he fell in love with was back. The Scott that he knew, and he was looking forward to continuing to learn more about. Stiles snapped himself out his sappy thoughts— they were affecting his driving, as Scott kindly pointed it out in a strained voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General audiences

Stiles found Scott sitting at their cafeteria table, playing with the food on his tray, and looking absolutely betrayed.

"Hey, babe, what’s up?" Stiles plopped down next to him. Scott didn’t reply. "I know you can hear me. Stop ignoring me and tell me what’s wrong.” Stiles nudged Scott.

"Nothing’s wrong," Scott grumbled, refusing to make eye contact.

"Right, of course not. That piece of broccoli just picked a fight with the wrong person today,” Stiles said, referring to vegetable in pieces on Scott’s plate. Scott didn’t reply.

"Fine, don’t talk to me," Stiles said, turning to Kira to discuss the newest episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

***

Stiles didn’t attempt conversation with Scott again until almost everyone had left the cafeteria, and Scott was grabbing his tray of tortured remains to leave. Stiles grabbed Scott’s arm to pull him back to his seat. Scott looked annoyed, but complied. Stiles swung a leg over the bench so he was facing Scott.

"Look, I know you’re upset or jealous or whatever. I get that you’re confused, Scott, but I’m not. I know what I want, and more importantly,  _who_  I want.” Stiles attempted eye contact, but Scott still looked sort of vulnerable. “Who I  _need_ ,” Stiles added, and he got a weak smile from Scott at that. Stiles kissed Scott on the forehead.

"I’ll leave you alone with your murder victims now, but we’re still on for this afternoon, right?” Stiles asked as he got up from his seat. Scott smiled and nodded. Stiles grinned and walked off.

***

Scott was already waiting by the jeep when Stiles got to the parking lot. He said something about his bike being in the shop, so he had to catch a ride with Stiles anyway.

"So, am I finally gonna get to meet your dad now?” Scott asked while getting into the jeep, his attitude happier and more Scott-like.

"Um, he’s probably not going to be home until late. So, if you don’t mind waiting…” Stiles trailed off, still a bit unsure of where he stood with Scott.

Scott, however, seemed more than content with the idea. The rest of the ride was filled with small-talk about the events of the past few days and the piles of homework they had to do and how they were still sore from the suicides they had to run in gym— anything to avoid what they actually needed to talk about. Stiles decided that that conversation could be reserved for later, right now, he was just happy to have his Scott back.

Not that Scott was  _his_ , but the Scott he fell in love with was back. The Scott that he knew, and he was looking forward to continuing to learn more about. Stiles snapped himself out his sappy thoughts— they were affecting his driving, as Scott kindly pointed it out in a strained voice.

***

When they arrived at his house, Stiles was slightly worried. He knew it couldn’t go worse than the rest of the week, but it could go badly. Stiles’ keys shook in his hand as he attempted to unlock the door. Once he got inside, he found the remote he’d left on the shelf right by the door, and turned on the stereo.

The first notes of  _Strong_  started playing, and Stiles turned on the lights to display a banner made of a bunch of paper taped together with “I love you, Scotty-boo” written in sharpie across it. Stiles could hear Scott laughing behind him.

"Dude, I’m trying to be romantic!" Stiles complained half-heartedly. It wasn’t going poorly, just not great.

"Yeah, with banner that took about five seconds to make and One Direction music.”

"Could you just shut up and get in my bedroom?"

"Aren’t you being forward?" Scott joked in a fake-seductive voice.

"Whatever, just get your pretty ass moving." Stiles pushed Scott towards the bedroom when he refused to move. Eventually, Scott gave in and walked the rest of the way himself. He opened the door, and luckily he had the reaction Stiles wanted. Unfortunately he was too awestruck to actually enter the room, so Stiles had to drag him in.

Stiles took a moment to admire his work: his sheets were changed and freshly pressed, with rose petals spelling out the lyrics “I’m sorry if I say I need you, but I don’t care, I’m not scared of love.” On the floor, written with rose stems “Cause when I’m not with you, I’m weaker.” Finally, he handed Scott a plate of brownies with icing that read, “Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong, that you make me strong,” and a failed attempt at a bicep turned into a heart.

"You never do anything halfway,” Scott said.

"Eh, only for those I love," Stiles replied, almost sarcastic.

"You are so sappy," Scott snorted.

“Yeah, but you love it,” Stiles said, pulling Scott in by his waist.

"You’re right." Scott kissed Stiles, pushing him towards the bed.

"Wait! Wait, we gotta eat the brownies before my dad comes home," Stiles said.

"What, why— oh. Who the fuck ices pot brownies?" Scott said.

"I thought it would be romantic,” Sties replied, taking a bite.

"Couldn’t you just hide them? Fuck me now, then get high, and then fuck me again?” Scott asked.

"Yeah, okay, let’s go with that idea." Stiles hid the brownies in one of his drawers and jumped on Scott, who caught him and threw him on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update, I'm afraid the next (and last) update might end up even later. Sorry guys, I do really appreciate all the support and hope you like where the fic is headed. As always thanks to the lovely Ember <3


	9. Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good thing I’m ridiculously attracted to stupidity then," Stiles smirked leaning over Scott, sort of amused at how badly Scott was affected by the weed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to explicit. Also drug use. So uh, look out for that.

"Ready for round two?" Stiles asked Scott as the both lay spread eagle naked on the bed, and totally baked.

"Uh, yeah, but first I want to ask you something," Scott replied, "No, actually I just want to tell you, to tell you, to– apologize. Yeah, apologize for being so weird, about all that… stuff, with Jackson and stuff. That was… stupid…” Scott trailed off pathetically.

"Good thing I’m ridiculously attracted to stupidity then," Stiles smirked leaning over Scott, sort of amused at how badly Scott was affected by the weed.

"Yeah, yeah…That’s great. But I do actually wanna ask you something… I just um, right yeah, how long does it last? Because I’ve never really done this before and I don’t want to be high the first time I meet your dad. I want him to like me, y’know? Because I like you, and he likes you and we already have things in common, and that’s pretty rad, right? Because you’re rad, and this is rad, everything is just rad. I don’t think I’ve ever said rad before. Is that a side effect?” Scott looked up at Stiles expectantly. Stiles kissed Scott before replying “First of all, it won’t last any more than a few hours at most and my dad won’t be home until at least eight, so we’re good. I’m glad you think I’m rad, but I’m almost one-hundred percent certain that it is not in fact a side-effect.”

"Yeah, that’s good to, uh, know. I’m down for round two now, like so down. In fact I am very down for that.”

 

Stiles snorted and kissed Scott again before straddling his waist. He then peppered kisses all over Scott’s jawline, because he really liked Scott’s jaw. One day he hoped to sit on Scott’s jaw, but right now he’s just admiring. Scott on the other hand is still totally dazed and currently humming along to ‘Story of My Life’ that was playing in the background. He was abruptly snapped out of his daydream when Stiles started giggling.

“Wha?”

"You’re jawline is crooked," Stiles said, as if it was the funniest thing in the world. So he wasn’t completely unaffected Scott mused.

"Yeah, yeah, I’m not perfect, just get with the kissing."

And Stiles did. He kissed every inch of his body, every kiss having a different meaning. Some of them would make Lydia gag if she knew, like ‘I love the way you make all the shit that we’ve been through, worth it’. Some of them would make Kira gag if she knew, like ‘You are so sexy and I want to see you come undone in a billion different ways, and admire how completely wrecked you look’. Some of them would just confuse Malia if she knew, like ‘I would tie you up, and make you beg for me. Blindfold you and gag you, so all you could do was feel me’.

 

By the time Stiles had reached Scott’s dick, it was already hard and leaking and Stiles’ was suddenly very done with foreplay. He laps up every bit of pre-cum off of Scott before kissing the head, and slowly wrapping his mouth around Scott’s shaft. Scott let out a pleased sigh and his hips jerked up. Stiles held Scott’s hips down firmly, which Scott whined at. “Quiet,” Stiles said, and Scott immediately shut up. Stiles smirked, getting back to the beauty that was Scott’s dick. 

 

 _Story of my life I take her home_  holy fucking shit his mouth  _and time is frozen_. Scott’s brain was in overdrive, and he swore he was floating, like he was almost ninety percent certain that the bed was in fact not there. The ten percent doubt came from how fucking amazing Stiles’ bed sheets felt on his skin, and how great they smelled. Scott was hundred percent certain he had never been as happy as he was in this very moment. He then realized how much he loved Stiles, and he felt it was by damn time he told him.

"Wait!" Scott let out a small whine at the lack of Stiles mouth.

"What?" Stiles asked, looking concerned.

“I love you too, like a lot, and I just realized I’ve never told you, but you keep telling me, and you are just like so great,” Stiles opened his mouth to say something when Scott interrupted his thoughts “You can get back on my dick,”. Stiles had every intention to, but not until Scott asked nicely, so just to be a dick, he instead starting kissing up Scott’s legs, starting at his ankles.

 

Stiles takes his time, and by the time he’s made it mid-thigh, Scott is full-out begging, so Stiles being the perfect boyfriend he is, finds a condom. Luckily Scott’s hole is pretty much still pretty wrecked from the first round, so not much prep is needed. Stiles puts on the condom and re-lubes his dick. He aligns himself, before leaning down to kiss Scott, one hand on either side of Scott’s head. Scott continues to whine into the kiss and Stiles thrusts in without warning, which ends with Scott biting hard down on Stiles’ lip. Stiles stills, to make sure Scott is okay. Scott just whines some more, god he’s whiny and Stiles loves it, and bucks his hips. Stiles mercilessly thrusts into Scott. Scott takes to scratching Stiles back, but then Stiles grabs Scott’s wrists and pins them above his head.

 

Once Scott gets the idea, Stiles lets go, and gets down on his elbows so that Scott’s dick is pressed between their stomachs. Scott is very pleased with the new arrangement and starts bucking his hips in hope for some friction. All of his senses are heightened, and he feels like he might go insane if he doesn’t come soon. Luckily if Stiles’ grunts are anything to go by he’s close too. Stiles starts sucking a hickey into Scott’s neck and then he was one-hundred percent certain that he was flying, because everything went white, and then black, and then he was coming. It felt like he’d fallen into oblivion and Stiles was the only thing keeping him corporeal, Stiles was the only thing that mattered. Stiles moaned Scott’s name into his neck as he climaxed as well.

 

It took a while, but finally Stiles pulled out and suggested they take a shower, although he had to reassure Scott that it was only a shower, because Scott was not ready for another round.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I said this was going to be the last chapter, but I'm gonna have one more (and possibly an epilogue, if I get around to it, no promises though). Thanks to Taylor for being my beta this week whilst Ember has been absent. You can find taylor on tumblr (niggletsune) and also me (queerarunners). Thank you so much for all of your support!! It's really kept me motivated.


	10. The way you make it feel new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the happiest day of their life, and Scott felt so blessed to be surrounded by so many people he loved, particularly the man he loved more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter everyone!! (sorry for posting late). Also just fyi, this is more like an epilogue sort of thing, but I hope you like it.

Sheriff Stilinski took a liking to Scott and invited him and his mother for brunch every Sunday. He’d make them pancakes, and Melissa would bring homemade jam. It was a simple tradition, but as life became more hectic, Scott and Stiles became more and more grateful for it. They wouldn’t always get along, and they’d forget dates. Sometimes they wouldn’t talk for a week, but then the Sunday brunch came up and everything was just like it was when they were sixteen, newly in love.

They had been dating for two years and Stiles was going off to Columbia in the fall, while Scott just barely got into Beacon Hills County College. Scott still hadn’t decided whether or not he was actually going. He considered ditching college and moving to New York and just dealing with things as they came.

Honestly, Scott had no idea what he wanted to do with his life, which distressed him. Stiles and his friends seemed to be moving so quickly, with so many options and possibilities in the future. Scott just felt left behind.

They sat on the roof of the jeep one night, and it sort of slipped out. Scott felt tears streaming down his face as he lay in the comfort of Stiles’ arms, confessing all his fears. Stiles’ insisted that he could go to UCLA instead, and Scott didn’t know how to respond, so he just closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep in Stiles’ arms.  

Stiles did end up going to UCLA, because they had offered a scholarship when they heard Stiles was considering Columbia, and Stiles could really use the financial aid. UCLA was only an hour drive from Beacon Hills County College, so Scott and Stiles still met up every week and tried to fit in a Sunday brunch at least once a month. 

Stiles’ guaranteed housing let out after the first year and he needed an apartment, so Scott offered to let him move in with him. Scott figured they’d been dating for so long, it was only natural.

They still got a homophobic comment every now and then when they walked down the street, hand in hand, but they got on. Work was difficult because as liberal as LA was compared to Beacon Hills, they were still a bit iffy about openly gay people in the workplace— especially in the police force. Stiles reconsidered even becoming a detective at all, but he had no idea what else he could do. Scott studied to become a veterinarian, and Stiles thought it was the most admirable thing in the world.

Stiles graduated college with a Major in criminology and a Minor in mythology. He went on to Law school to become a professor in law and criminology. Scott applied to vet school, anxious about getting in. They’d taken a break in Senior year of college, though they still lived together and were still best friends, they decided it would be best for academic purposes and general life experience to spend some time apart. Stiles spent every second not studying partying with Lydia, while Scott focused on his frat house.

Stiles got a job as a professor at Beacon Hills County College right after he graduated, as he already had experience as a TA at UCLA criminology. Scott didn’t make it through vet school, but got a job at a kennel instead. In retrospect Scott believed he enjoyed this job much more than he ever would being a vet— at least he told himself that. 

Once they had some financial stability, they moved out of their apartment and bought a house in San Francisco. They preferred it there— they hadn’t heard a single homophobic slur since they moved— and most of their high school friends were there as well.

Lydia was currently completing her doctorate and working on getting her field prize at Stanford. Erica, Boyd, and Cora went up to New York to work at Hale & Lahey, a high end clothing line, specializing in the “Grunge Punk Rock” look. Cora’s brother was one of the leading designers so it was relatively easy for them to get the job. Allison started a recreational hunting store down in the bay area of San Francisco. Kira had her own Etsy store which was popular and a part-time job at a comic store. Her art major hadn’t gotten her too far at the moment, but she still had a few gallery slots and she was positive she was going somewhere. Scott didn’t doubt it. Malia and Jackson were models— Malia primarily worked for Hale & Lahey, while Jackson had a contract with Calvin Klein. Danny worked as a software programmer at Google.

Scott and Stiles kept tabs on all of them, and they were all reunited at Stiles’ graduation party. Scott and Stiles announced their engagement. Everyone was beaming, but no one was smiling as much as Stiles, who believed that this was the best decision of his entire life. He couldn’t imagine ever being happier. 

The reception was relatively small, only about a hundred guests. Lydia was their maid of honor and one of Scott’s old frat brothers, Liam, was the best man. Allison, Kira, Malia, Erica and Braeden were all groomsmaids, and Boyd, Jackson, Danny, Isaac and Derek were groomsmen.

It was the happiest day of their life, and Scott felt so blessed to be surrounded by so many people he loved, particularly the man he loved more than anything.

Stiles knew this, but sometimes he couldn’t help ask what someone as amazing and wonderful as Scott could possibly see in him. Scott just replied with:

_It’s everything about you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'm so happy to finally be finished, but I've also really enjoyed writing this fic and I really appreciate the positive feedback. This whole experience really added to my summer, but alas school has started again and I wouldn't really be able to keep this fic going, as well as I felt this was a natural end to the fic. I had never actually written a proper fic before so I'm very grateful for your feedback and my amazing beta Ember. I shall try to write some more fics, but they will most likely be one-shots or not very frequently updated, but i hope you'll like them anyway. As always you can find me on tumblr: queerasrunners, where you are welcome to submit requests (whether it be for fics or graphics or whatever), or just say hi, and I will try my very best to get back to you. Again, thank you, and see ya soon <3


End file.
